New comings and despair: Madoka Magica Season Two!
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Lucy Kimiko had moved into the city of Mitakihara. She meets a young man named Kyubey. He owns a school cosplay cafe. He ask Lucy to make a contract. Rated M for later chapters. Will you help me chose my fate? Would you make a contract?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a girl who moved to Japan in the town of ****Mitakihara. Lucy, starting school at Mitakihara Middle school meets Kyubey, a male with white hair and a handsome structure, who has a secret. She can acts calm and cool just like Homura, but she has her moe moments!. This is my season two of Madoka Magica. This did not happen, it's my take on what would happen. Let us began!**

* * *

><p>*Morning*<p>

"Lucy! Get up honey" Lucy's mother, Layla Kimiko said from the kitchen cooking breakfast for her daughter.

Lucy Kimiko aroused from her bed and got out her school uniform. "I see...Father is still not home even after we move to Japan in Mitakihara. Oh well...I'm sure he'll be home soon." She said as she striped off her nightgown as she shivered slightly from the cold air. She began to slide on her school uniform's skirt along with her blouse and ribbon. She looked at herself in her mirror as she sighed. 'Another boring day..." She said as she walked down to the kitchen greeted by her smiling mother. Lucy had never had any signs of emotions as her two siblings both the age of 4, fighting over a doll.

"Mine! Akihiro! Mine!" Said the cute little girl with light blonde hair.

"No Ami!" Said another little kid, but a boy with pale blonde hair. Lucy walked over to her twin siblings as she took the doll away as she stared blankly at them both.

"Ami...Akihiro...time to eat...Now..." They suddenly rushed to the table as they ate their food, their mother had prepare. "My Lucy! You sure are a helpful aid with kids! You'll be a loving mother!" Said Layla as she cooed at the thought of her daughter having a boyfriend or even a husband.

Lucy looked at her calmly as she took a sip of her ice coffee. "Mother. Please. Don't be ridiculous." She said taking a bite of her toast as she continued along with her meal.

After she finished, she bowed goodbye to her family as she headed off to her new school.

* * *

><p>*On the way to school*<p>

Lucy walked as she heard running. She didn't bothered to look, she didn't know anyone at all so she let that person be. Suddenly, Lucy was knocked down as she fell on top of a person. The figure of the person was more muscular instead of dainty like hers, so the person had to be male. She looked up and blushed slightly.

"Ughhh...Huh?...Oh! I'm sorry miss!" He stood up quickly as he offered a hand. He looked cute. He had short white hair with pink on the edges of his hair. He had the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen. Light skin, pink crystal alluring eyes. He had some muscle. He was wearing a Mitakihara middle school uniform. He smiled warmly as Lucy kept her composure and nodded.

"It's fine. I'm Lucy Kimiko. I just moved to Mitakihara city." She said calmly, but with a soft smile. He blushed and grinned.

"My name is Kyubey Kaname! Nice to meet ya!" He kissed her hand smiling as she blushed redder.

They both heard the bell as Kyubey looked pale. "Not again...I'm in big trouble." He said sadly.

Lucy tilted her head. "Trouble?"

"I'm the student council president of the school, and I missed another meeting." He sighed. He then smiled happily. "Well, as long as school hasn't started yet...wanna grab a drink?" He smiled as she nodded a little blushing.

* * *

><p>*School Cafe*<p>

"Welcome! What wo- Oh my gosh! It's the school prez! Please anything you like is on the house along with your guest!" Smiled a girl wearing bunny ears. Lucy gawked at the place. Student waiters/waitresses dressed in cosplay. Bunnies, sailors, cheerleaders, soldiers, etc.

Kyubey smiled at the waitress and ordered a special drink. "Uhhh,,,K-K-Kyubey?"

"We'll have the Charlotte special. Yes my dear?" He smiled looking at Lucy with alluring eyes. Lucy blushed red and gulped. "Are you the f-f-f-founder of this cafe?" She blushed as Kyubey smiled.

"Yup! I decided that everyone in the school has to eat, hangout, or to just to cool down from school stress. For students who need money, work here as chefs, waiters, and waitresses." He announced proudly.

"Here you are sir. Enjoy!" Smiled the bunny girl as she walked off.

Lucy looked down. A creamy looking drink with a vanilla swirl. Lucy took a sniff of the drink...cheese? Kyubey chuckled. "It's a cheesecake smoothie!" He said as he took a sip and sighed happily. Lucy blushed and took a sip as she blushed redder and smiled. It was sweet and yummy. Cheesy like substance, but sweet.

"Ah ha! I knew you would love!" He grinned as she looked away. "I-I-I-It's okay..."

Suddenly a calm looking girl like Lucy walked to their table. She had no expression on her face. She wore a white skirt with a value of purple at the hem. A white blouse along with a purple ribbon and another set of value of purple in the center of her blouse going straight down. He wore black boots with dark purple diamonds on the side. She carried a small looking shield. Lucy eyed her awkwardly as Kyubey smirked.

"Ahhhh Homura! How are you today." He smiled as she glared at him. "What is your name ma'am?" She asked calmly.

Lucy stared back at her and replied. "I'm Lucy Kimiko." She replied showing not a bit of emotion. Kyubey chuckled. "I think I'm, looking at doubles!" He smiled, and Homura grabbed Kyubey by his neck. He just smiled as Homura added pressure.

"Don't you even think about it. You are not going to do it to someone innocent. I will not allow it. No matter what." She replied as she released her grip as everyone in the cafe starred in shock. Lucy just blinked. What were they talking talking about? "Mrs. Kimiko. Do you value your life? Do you love those around you?" She asked as Lucy just nodded not knowing if she could talk. "Then don't trust this creature...don't make the same mistake as we did..." Homura walked off as she went back to the kitchen.

"Kyubey?...What was she talking about?" "Don't worry. She was just trying to scare you. So, what classes do you have?"

"Well...I have Math, Chorus, Art, Home etc, Science, History, and Language arts." She said reading a list as she sighed.

He smiled. "We have the same classes!" He grinned showing his slip of paper showing his classes. Lucy gawked. "R-R-Really?!" "Yup!"

Lucy smiled on the inside. Maybe this won't be a bad school year after all. "Lucy, I have a question." "Sure! Anything!" She replied with a soft smile stilling acting calm.

"Would you make a contract with me and be a magical girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? In this story only the witches of Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, and a surprise witch. There are still curses, but only those witches are here. Anyways. Want more? REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Anyways, until next time.<strong>

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm re-watching every episode and I REALLY want a season two, but this will have to do! Anyways, if you guys want more chapters, you need to review! Your reviews will help me write more! I hoping to get at least 5-10 reviews. Or Just 5! Anyways, let's get on with story!**

* * *

><p>*At the cafe*<p>

"Uhhh...a what?" She asked confused. Kyubey only smiled. "A magical girl! I'll grant you one wish and you'll work here part time, and after hours and after school you will battle witches or curses! It's very rare to encounter a witch now a days, but curses run free! So wanna make a contract?"

Lucy starred blankly and chuckled a little. "Ummm...Kyubey...do you like...anime?" She asked and now Kyubey was the one confused. "Anime? What's that?" He asked now curious.

"W-Well anime is like shows, cartoons, and stuff like that, but with drawings or animated characters. You know anime!" She said as if she was an encyclopedia and Kyubey smiled. "I see...this is very interesting!" He smiled as Lucy blushed some.

_'Ding-dong, dong-ding!'_

"Well that's the bell darling. Think it over. If you ever want to wish for something, then let me know." He grabbed his bag as Lucy grabbed hers. They finally went off to there classes.

* * *

><p>*HomeroomMath*

"Everyone! Have a seat! So, today class we will have a new student joining us today! Mrs. Lucy Kimiko! Please introduce yourself!" Smiled a dark green haired man who looked young for his age. Lucy walked in as she showed no emotion and bowed. All the guys drooled and had hearts in her eyes, as the girls awed at her beauty.

"My name is Lucy Kimiko. My father is part of Japan's most powerful army. He comes home every three months. My mother is a pastry chef. I have two twin siblings as I live a quiet life myself. Please take care of me and show me around." She bowed as Kyubey clapped as Homura starred at Lucy.

"Now class! Let's begin today's lesson!" He smiled as he had a long set of equations on the electronic board. Lucy suddenly grabbed the electronic pen and solved the equations in seconds.

"...Oh my...ummm...instead let's have some free time..." Said Mr. Yun as he gawked and checked the work. Kyubey grinned as Lucy took her seat in front of Kyubey. Kyubey smirked as he dropped his pencil as it rolled in front of Lucy's desk. "Oops. Could you get that?" He asked innocently as she bent over as Kyubey grinned at the sight. Her skirt was too short and revealed her panties. Lucy blushed and quickly sat down and gave him his pencil back.

"There you are!" She replied as the guys had nosebleeds.

"SO CUTE!" They shouted as the girls threw desks at the guys except Kyubey. "PERVERTS!"

* * *

><p>*Art*<p>

"Hello class! I'm Miss Mizumo! Today we will be doing portraits of your fellow classmates! So everyone partner up!" The young looking pink haired teacher smiled happily as she quickly painted a picture of their math teacher as she sighed. "Ahhhh Mister Yun." She sighed as she painted hearts as her students sweat dropped.

Kyubey partnered with Lucy as he painted her. She was stiff. She couldn't be still for a couple of minutes. 10 minutes later Kyubey showed a brilliant painting of Lucy. She blushed as Homura stared at Kyubey and continued along with her painting.

"I will stop this. I will let it happen to Mrs. Kimiko. Not like Madoka..." She said quiely as a tear drooped fell into some paint.

* * *

><p>*Time skip! After school*<p>

"Bye Lucy! See you later!" Shouted some girls as they ran off.

Lucy only waved and walked on. "Magical girl...hmmm...it sounds intriguing..." She replied as she wasn't looking where she was going and walked into a nearby warehouse. "Oh crap! I went the wrong way. Oh well...I'll just leave and-" She was cut off when she heard a bunch of groans of anguish. She stopped and turned around as her surroundings changed into a carnival like space with ferris wheels spinning and cotton candy like creatures moving around chanting.

"Zee twue! Hi nee!" They chanted as men shaped ghosts were walking towards Lucy. She couldn't run away. She was too scared.

"Get down!" Shouted a familiar voice as Kyubey came down wearing a white suit. His hair had grown as two side looking pony tails surrounded by two halo like objects. He carried what looked liked a scythe embedded with pink gems as the handle was covered in white. He sliced two ghosts looking people in half as Lucy backed up.

"What are those things!" Lucy called as Kyubey continued slicing. "They're called Curses." He replied continuing slicing as the cotton candy minions cried and grouped together and formed a bigger cotton candy master with sharp teeth. "Damn these things are persistent, but I have a trick of my own." He faced the monster and smirked as he spin his scythe as it started to form a blue spinning circle.

"Incubator! Doom!" He sliced the air as the blue circle went through the monster as the area turned back to normal.

"Kyubey! Are you okay?" Lucy asked as if he was hurt. He smiled.

"I should be asking you that. Are you hurt?" He asked smiling. She blushed and nodded.

"So...do you wanna make a-"

"Stop." Shouted a girl. Homura aimed her bow and arrow at Kyubey. "Why are you two in cosplay and why is Homura still wearing that costume?" Asked Lucy as she noticed Homura's purple bow with a dark purple diamond at the center. It had no string.

Kyubey smiled. "Homura. Stand down. If we fought now, you'd lose. So please don't hurt yourself." He replied as Homura shot an arrow at Kyubey's scythe. "Try me. Incubator."

Kyubey sighed and jumped in the air as he sliced the air as a wave of pink was heading towards Homura. She jumped in the air as her eyes glowed purple. "Oh great divine blessing from our glorious lord Madoka." She prayed as her bow glowed as well. Kyubey grinned.

"Incubator..." His scythe glowed blue. "Grant me the power to end this horrible creature's life span and send it to the depths of the abyss! Souls of judgement!" She cried out as a mass attack of arrows headed towards Kyubey.

Kyubey grinned as he took his stand and shouted. "DOOM!" He shouted as he released it as Lucy gawked at this. What was happening. Why is this happening? What is magical girl's job? She understands now, this is going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Was it okay? Anyways, I'm not all that good giving curses detail descriptions, or labyrinths. So yeah. REMEMBER! Review and share with friends! Should I become a magical girl? Until next time!<strong>

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I started to write fanfics because I wanted to be a writer and here I am asking for reviews. I'm sorry. I realized I was dumb! I want people to enjoy my fic! I mean reviews are nice, but knowing my readers love my stories, then I'm fine. So without further ado. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Back at the warehouse*<p>

Lucy watched as Kyubey and Homura fought it out against each other. "Stop! Please don't fight! Please!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the collision and hurt her own self as Homura stopped glowing and Kyubey looked in horror and stopped as he ran to Lucy and held her in his arms.

"You idiot! You got her hurt!" Shouted Kyubey as Homura pushed her hair to her side. "You should have never gotten anyone involved...it's your fault." Replied Homura as she ran off.

Kyubey glared, but she was right. He was doing all of this for a quota for the incubators' energy source. He usually doesn't feel what human's call emotion...what was this feeling? Was it...love? His so called heart beat rapidly. He starred at Lucy and picked her up and walked off.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"Ucy...ake...up...Lucy, wake up!" Said a familiar voice as Lucy woke up as she rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"W-What happened?" She asked as she felt something around her body. Warm. Smelled of cologne. She blushed as she was wearing Kyubey's shirt. She blushed as she realized her skirt was gone. "W-W-What happened to my clothes!?" She blushed red.

Kyubey chuckled and brought her clothes's from the other room and smiled. He seemed to look normal. He had his short hair back, and instead of his uniform and his previous outfir, he was wearing shorts, and was shirtless. Lucy blushed looking at his abs. He was...handsome. "I washed them. They reeked of smoke and ashes. Also, you are in my home. I already called your mother, and she's fine with it. I used my magic to transfer your clothes to the laundry and transferred my shirt to your body without looking." He smiled as he sat on his bed as Lucy blushed looking around. She was in Kyubey's bed and in his house. She blushed red.

"How did you get my info?" She asked. "Oh. As student council president I have access to student files." He smirked reading through her files. "Lucy Kimiko. Age 16, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kimiko. You have two siblings. Age 4, male and female. You have a height of 5'6, and a breast size of c." He grinned as Lucy grabbed her files and held them tight.

"H-H-H-Hey!" She whimpered and held her files tight as Kyubey laughed.

"You're what human's call, moe. Right?"

"Moe!?"

* * *

><p>*Back at the warehouse*<p>

Homura stood as she looked at her soul gem on her arm. "What was that move...I just used?..." She asked herself as she looked at her bow. "Was it because Madoka lend me her power?"She blushed as she started to cry. "M-Madoka...I...I..." She chocked on her tears and screamed. "I miss you!" She cried out.

* * *

><p>*Back at Kyubey's house*<p>

"Want some cake?" Asked Kyubey as he brought two slices of cake with him, along with tea. Lucy's stomach grumbled as she blushed red. Kyubey grinned. "Someone seems hungry." He chuckled and lick his lips as he passed Lucy a plate and a cup of tea. She blushed looking at the fruit filled cake with white cream.

Lucy almost drooled as she took a bite and shivered. "This is so good!" She said as she took a sip of her tea. Kyubey smiled. "Thank goodness! I made it myself!" He replied proudly as Lucy giggled. Kyubey blushed. Did she just...giggled. It was so...what human's called cute, right? His heart pounded in his chest. What was wrong with him? He continued along with his sweet as Lucy smiled happily continuing her snacking.

"Aaaah! That was great! Thanks Kyubey! It was tasty! The best cake ever, but don't tell my mother that!" She said as she was shivering. Kyubey smiled and chuckled. "Not a word Darling." He winked and yawned. "Well, it's getting late and you see to like that shirt a lot." He grinned as she blushed holding on to the shirt tightly. "It's comfy and smells good..."

Kyubey grinned. "Then it's all yours." He smiled as she blushed red. "Are you sure?" She blushed redder feeling happy. "Sure! So, about that contract...you wanna?"

Lucy thought about it and smiled. "Yes, but can we do it tomorrow? I'm a little sleepy." She yawned as Kyubey smiled. "Okay, you can sleep with me!" He smiled as she blushed, but nodded.

"Good night...Lucy." "Good night, Kyubey." And with that they slept in his bed.

* * *

><p>*1 am*<p>

Kyubey arose from his bed and quietly jumped out from his window and ran quickly into the night as he transformed into his fighting outfit and jumped on the city's tallest skyscraper. His scythe appeared in his hand as it swirled in his hand sending waves all across the city. He closed his eyes as the same cotton candy monster appeared as the city turned into a vast of white. He spotted Homura aiming her bow at the monster.

It turned out the monster grew larger as it released familiars that looked relevant to the monster. Kyubey only watched as Homura used her might to defeat the monster.

"Oh glorious lord Madoka, Grant me the power to end this creatures life span and send it back to the depths of the abyss!" Her body glowed as arrows of purple surround the monster. "Judgement of souls!" Shouted Homura as it attacked the monster as the monster was destroyed and was turned into pink smoke.

The area turned back to normal as Kyubey was right behind Homura as she did not moved. "That was some move, eh Homura. Just how excatly could you pull it off?" He asked as she bent down to pick up a couple of black colored cubes. She threw them in the air as Kyubey caught them with his mouth and chewed them up.

"That's none of your business." She glared as she walked off as Kyubey sighed. "Homura..." He sighed and went back home to go back to sleep with Lucy wondering if Homura will ever get over the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? I hope it was! Reviews are welcome! Favorite or share this story! Anyways, so what should I do? Should I make the wish? Get on Homura's side? You pick! Anyways, Until next time:<strong>

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
